


Thin Ice

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [22]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Stylist Reader, childish jimin, idol jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: The fans LIVE for when idols shirts unbutton a little more than they should, and accidents happen, but for Park Jimin to have it happen not once but now twice, you knew he was up to something and as his stylist, you knew he was messing with you. Little did he know how dangerous his little game could be for your job.





	Thin Ice

Your eyes opened in horror as you watched the tv screen glued to one specific person as it panned across the group. His shirt, partially unbuttoned at this point causing you to groan before turning away.

“I swear that kid doesn't learn does he!” you mumble, one of your fellow stylist's Joy giggled. 

“Are you sure he doesn’t do it on purpose just to irritate you?”

“Well if he is I am going to give him a serious ass beating. He is going to have the fans thinking crazy things about him if he keeps doing this during the live stages!” you bark as you look back at the screen, the song coming to an end. Luckily the shirt still partially together. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell," you mumble as you look back over at her only to see her smiling back at you.

"It's okay, I know he gets under your skin sometimes," she says as she looks back on the screen.

You were livid, this is the third show in two weeks that Jimin has had wardrobe issues and the company was starting to blame you for the malfunctions, the more it happens the more you worried for your job. 

As the boys began to exit the stage you marched out of the dressing room and towards the stage.

As you approached the stage door Yoongi opened it, taking one look at you before he snickered and yelled behind him "You're gonna get it know brat, she didn't even wait for you to get to the dressing room this time," he said as he moved out of the way letting your through.

You found Jimin, hanging back behind the group of boys as he buttoned his shirt back up, purposely looking at your with a smirk spread across his face, buttoning each button slower than necessary.

Not even hesitating you walks over to him, grabbing him by his ear. "We need to talk! Now!" you bark as you drag him past his fellow members, hooting and hollering at him about how he was in deep shit, which he really was. 

You walked down the hall until you found an area not full of other groups and people and you let go of his ear.

"That hurts you know, you should be more gentle to your idols," he says playfully as he leans against the wall, that cocky smirk slowly creeping back onto his face.

"Cut the crap Jimin, I am tired of it. Do you realize that everytime you do that it gets me one step closer to being out the door and finding a new job, or are you too selfish to realize that!" you raise your voice slightly, throwing your hands up in anger. 

"Easy, easy. You're overreacting," he says chuckling only to be slapped in the arm. "Yahh that hurts!" he says as he holds his arm and fake pouts.

"I am not overreacting you are clueless aren't you! I got a call this morning that if I have any more slip-ups they are going to put me on probation. Your little stunt today is going to put mine on thin ice. Now I don't know what the hell has gotten into you but please refrain from doing it again as I would like to keep my job thank you!" you huff before turning away and stomping back to the dressing room, not giving him a chance to speak. 

You adored the kid you really did, he was like a brother to you, but with that relationship came teasing. Sometimes he got so caught up in it that he didn't realize when enough was enough. 

Walking back into the dressing room you busied yourself with helping the other members, watching as he walked in a few minutes later, sulking as he looked aimlessly at his phone.

* * *

The next day started early, hauling the last of the outfits for today's show into the dressing room as you awaited the members to arrive, you get a text from the Producer and bite your lip as you read the message. 

_Producer Kim: You are on probation. If you slip up today don't bother showing up tomorrow._

Your stomach churned as you looked at the outfits today, most of the button downs, crisp suit jackets, and matching pants. You were half tempted to switch the outfits out for something more casual like a flowy shirt, that way nothing could come unbuttoned.

Staring off at the wardrobe you failed to notice the boys file into the room. Jimin's eyes falling to yours immediately seeing the look of fear and worry in your face. 

"Y/n is everything okay with the outfits today?" Joy asks, causing Jimin to step close enough to hear the conversation. 

"Producer Kim sent me a text that said if I mess up today to not bother coming tomorrow," you trailed off as you look at her only to see Jimin looking at you his eyes wide as he quickly turned around. 

"I am sure things will be okay, we will just have to make sure everything is fitted right okay," Joy says in a comforting tone. 

"Yes, we will," you mumble as you chew at your lip before turning to start helping the first member get ready.

* * *

The anxiety was boy's on your face as you watched the boys perform their song, your eyes glued to Jimin, hoping that he didn't cause another scene. 

The song ended to which you collapsed onto the sofa, you were safe. Nothing happened. You were not going to lose your job. 

Closing your eyes you drifted off into a nap, the early hours of wardrobe prepping finally taking its toll.

A short time later you heard the door open and the room erupts in talking and laughing, signaling the boy's return.

Slowly you opened your eyes and saw Jimin walk over to you quickly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Signing you nodded as you stood up and headed for the exit, the both of you walking down the long hallway as he began to speak.

"I overheard your conversation earlier with one of the other stylists and I wanted to say I am sorry, I didn't realize that they were being so harsh on you like that," he mumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets. 

Even though he was a brat sometimes, he was a sweet kid that meant well, he just liked to tease you. 

Ruffling his hair you chuckled "It's okay, I accept your apology, just if you are going to tease me, keep it so it doesn't put my job in jeopardy please," you say as you rest your arm around his shoulder and lean him into you. 

"Oh, about that. I called the producers and fessed up. I told them it was me messing with you and that you did nothing wrong," he looked down at you with a small smile, leaning his head onto yours. 

"How much trouble are you in kid?"

"You don't want to know, trust me, but your name is clear you aren't on probation anymore your job is safe."

Smiling you nuzzled your head into his. "Thank you, kid."

"Your welcome Y/n."


End file.
